Break Up With Him
by WillowSakura
Summary: Bucky wants Vanessa. But she's already in a relationship...Even though it's not a happy one. (Inspired by the song "Break Up With Him" by Old Dominion. Listen to it while you read!)


The phone rang once...Twice... Then she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey...Hey, doll." He swallowed nervously, but had a smile on his lips.

"...James?" Her voice was soft and sweet, just like it always was.

"Yeah." There was a pause. "I know it's late, but... I know you're a night owl." He paced the length of his apartment as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, I..." She sighed into the phone. "James, are you...Have you been drinking? You sound..." She trailed off.

"No, no..." He could practically hear her frown on the other end. "Well, maybe just a little." He heard her open her mouth to speak, but her cut her off. "Just... Just hear me out." He said. "I was just sitting here on the couch, and heard that song you like. So... I just thought I'd...call and..." He trailed off and collapsed on the couch. There was a soft sigh from the other end of the phone.

"James, look - " She began.

"You always call me James. Why don't you call me Bucky?" He interrupted her. She held her hand up and rubbed her temples.

"Please, James. I can't...do this right now." She pleaded with him. Bucky felt his heart sink a little.

"I know you don't love him, Vanessa." He stated simply. "I can see it. I know you don't want to hurt him, but you can't keep stringing him along." She knew he was right. "I know it's not my business, but..." There was a silence that seemed to last forever.

"We're...working things out." She replied. Bucky could hear the pain in her voice. "Please, I know you care about me." Vanessa sighed again. She knew she wasn't going to get through to him. Especially not after he had been drinking. Even if it was only a little bit.

"Nessa - "

"James, I...have to go." She interrupted, her voice cracked and Bucky knew why. "I'll just...I'll call you later, OK?" Vanessa asked, wanting to hang up before she started crying. Bucky frowned, but didn't argue.

"Later, doll."

Vanessa hung up the phone and let it fall from her hand. She curled her knees up to her chin and hugged them close. She knew he was right...That's what made her so upset. Her mind wandered, and she could hear "Sugar" by Maroon 5 playing in her head. Without a doubt, that was the song James was referring to... Her favorite song...

* * *

Two days had passed since Vanessa got that call from Bucky. He had sent her a few texts, but she didn't really respond to any of them in depth. She just didn't know how to talk to him anymore. It was always kind of...known that he cared for her in a little more than a friendly way. But before he called her, they always just sort of ignored it.

Well, at least Vanessa just ignored it.

"Come on, V! We're gonna be late!" Noah called from the other room. Vanessa sighed heavily and slipped her shirt on.

"Do we really have to do this?" She called back. She turned towards the door and saw Noah appear in the entryway. He was dressed like a wizard, complete with a staff in his hand.

"Yes! You know how much I love this." He protested.

"No, I get it." Vanessa replied. "I just..." She bit her lip and looked down. "Can't we do something we _both_ enjoy?" She suggested with a a hopeful smile. Noah frowned.

"We just went shopping last week." He countered, almost like he was whining. Vanessa looked at him with wide eyes.

"That was so you could get this outfit!" She pointed at him. "With _my money_! I didn't even get anything for myself!" Vanessa let her hand fall to her side in frustration.

"We always do what you want..." Noah sounded like a petulant child, whining because he wasn't getting his way. Vanessa felt a boiling anger deep inside her stomach. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Noah.

"You're...You're right. I'm sorry." She conceeded, feeling utterly defeated.

"You ready to go, then?" He asked as if nothing had happened. Vanessa shook her head.

"Noah, this..." She sighed heavily again. "This isn't going to work."

"You wanna stay home? I can have one of my friends pick me up." He suggested. Vanessa shook her head again.

"No, I mean...us. I think it's time we...moved on." The words hurt her, but she knew it was for the best.

"Oh...Oh, I see." He seemed upset as he stared at the floor and avoided eye contact.

"Noah, it's me." She lied. "I'm obviously too selfish for someone like you. You deserve better." Vanessa approached him and gently kissed his forehead. "I'd like to still be friends, if that's OK?" She asked. Noah didn't answer. He merely sighed softly.

"Just go." He said sadly. Vanessa felt a mix of relief, guilt, happiness, and sadness. "I'll wait outside for my friend to come get me while you pack up your stuff." With that, he turned and left the apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Vanessa had all her clothing stuffed into a lone duffle bag. She stood in the doorway of the apartment and fished her key out of her pocket. With a bitter-sweet smile, she placed it on the table by the door, turned the light off and shut the door.

Noah was gone when she exited the apartment building. There was a gentle breeze blowing and she took a deep breath. The late evening air flooded her lungs and she felt...refreshed; different. She headed to her car and started it up. The radio came on, and "Sugar" poured out her speakers. A smile spread across her lips and she laughed as she headed down the road.

The fifteen minute drive seemed like it took hours. Finally, Vanessa arrived and grabbed her bag as she climbed out of her car. Inside the apartment building, each step she climbed made her anxiety rise higher. Outside the apartment door, she hesitated before knocking three times. There was some rustling about on the other side of the door before it opened. Vanessa smiled.

She dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around him without hesitation. She placed her lips on his and kissed him with a fiery passion that she didn't even know she had inside her. Vanessa could feel him wrap his arms around her and hold her close. His embrace just felt...right. She pressed her lips hard against his and let out a quiet whimper of happiness. They pulled away and smiled at each other, both of them panting softly to catch their breath.

"Hey Bucky."


End file.
